


The age of the understatement

by milexandmore



Category: Alex Turner - Fandom, Last Shadow Puppets, Miles Kane - Fandom
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, alex goes to the gym to impress miles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milexandmore/pseuds/milexandmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Shipping prompt: character A goes to the gym to impress the character B, but B doesn't know it's for him/her and thinks it's for someone else. Jealousy appears and they realize their feelings. </p>
<p>(I find it here: http://fanficy-prompts.tumblr.com/post/84265382060/shipping-prompt-character-a-goes-to-the-gym-to)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The age of the understatement

Alex is so proud of his new body; he has been working out for quite a few weeks now. He decided to go to the gym when he has seen that Miles had been eyeing down this brawny man at the beach a month ago, feeling his jealousy growing inside of him. Miles had admitted that he was attracted to both male and female few months ago, and since then Alex had clearly fancied the idea of him being his. He had been attracted to Miles almost since the day they met when they were 18, he had never told anyone since he believe Miles was only into girl and cause nobody knows he himself like blokes too.

“Stunnin’” he said

“What?” Alex asked

“No nothin’”

“Com’on Mi, you have seen someone stunnin’, you can share”

“Not someone you’ll fancy anyway, it’s this bloke out there…” said Miles showing a man with a movement of his head.

Alex quickly glanced at the guy, enough time to observe his well-built body and his muscles tensed as he lift up two big dumbbells. Alex shook his head in disbelief.

“What?” asked Miles

“Never thought you were into that’s sort of guy that’s all…”

“Well I quite fancy the idea that he can carry me to bed without any difficulty…” Miles giggled

“Wanker!”

“Calm down, mate I was joking…”

“I don’t give a fuck; your personal life is none of my business anyway”

“Yeah, you’re right! I dunno why you’re so annoyed so…”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex glances once more as his biceps as he put up his leather jacket on his vest, quite proud of himself.

He was supposed to meet Miles at a cosy coffee near Venice beach.

He enters the coffee and spots Miles in a corner.

“Hey Mi! How are you doin’?”

“Well, fine as supposed…” says Miles looking at his cup of tea.

“Why you supposed? Summat’s wrong?” says Alex, taking off his leather jacket, seating down in front of Miles.

Miles looks up at Alex noticing now that his muscles had built up since the last time he saw him. It seems as he can’t get his eyes off him and his new features, even before it was quite difficult to him to not look at Alex too often without him to suspected something, but now how could he.

“Mi, what’s wrong?” Alex asks a second time a little bit worried as he sees that Miles has not yet reacted, something not really in his habits.

Miles shook his head, trying to concentrate on anything else but Alex and to recover his natural assurance.

“Nothin’ Al, don’t worry, just a bit tired, had just finish me tour, you know…”

“You sure?”

“Yeah yeah… and you how are you?... looks like you have been working out during my absence…” says Miles with his natural crooked grin.

“Fuck off!” replies Alex but internally glad that Miles had indeed noticed.

“You have met someone don’t you?”

“Well… I dunno it’s complicated…” answers Alex

Miles’s smile falls down for a sec without Alex noticing it, lost in his own thoughts. The fact is he hates seeing Alex with someone, seeing Alex happy with someone else than him quite annoys him, he was not really jealousy, he was just annoy that he can’t tell Alex about his feelings, can’t show him that he can do a hundred times better than all of these girl he has been dating; girl, that was the problem, Alex will never be his, cause Alex wasn’t into blokes, and even if he was, Miles considered Alex way out of his league.

“You met a girl?” asks Miles slowly

Alex looks up to Miles not sure if he can tell him that at least he had done that for a man not for a woman.

“Actually… not really…”

“Not really? What does that means, Al?”

“Well… I…” I can’t tell him, I just can’t tell him, Alex was repeating to himself, “There’s this girl… but… I didn’t really talk to her… She was always talking to… a well-built man… not really noticing me…” he invented unsure of himself.

For a sec Miles had believed that Alex could tell him that he was into blokes too, but only for a sec, “reality” re-enter the fray. 

“And… you went to the gym to impress this bitch!”

“Com’on you can’t call her a bitch you haven’t even met her!”

“Yeah, but if she had neglected a good looking man like you, either she is a bitch, or she is blind…”

Alex blushes at Miles telling him he was good looking…

“Never mind, I work out not only for her, I had enough of people calling me a tiny man…”

“I’m sorry Al… never thought you were hung up by that…”

 “Don’t be it’s okay, anyway, are you comin’ to the party tonight?”

“Yeah sure!... And this girl… she’ll be there?”

“Well I’m not sure…”

“Ok… Do I have to bring somethin’?”

“No it’s fine Mi, sorry I have to go now but I see you tonight, party starts at 9PM”

“I’ll be there, see you Al.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The only one who knows about Alex loving blokes was Matt. But Alex didn’t tell him that he fancies Miles, even though Matt had guessed, he was pretty sure that Alex had decided to go to the gym to impress Miles, seeing how he was annoyed that Miles had looked this guy at the beach. That was this day that Alex had admitted him that he was attracted to blokes.  

“So how it was with Miles?”

“Great! He’s comin’ tonight actually…”

“Cool! It’s been a while since we haven’t seen him!”

“Yeah… busy touring you know…”

_Later in the night:_

“So do you know this girl that Alex fancies?” asks Miles

“Alex fancies a girl?” asks Matt surprised

“Yeah, he told me that he has been jealous of a brawny man cause she was only talking to him and ignores Alex completely, surely because he was not so well-built…” Miles giggles

“Really?” Matt laughs with Miles

“He hasn’t told you?”

“No, mate, never heard about that, but it’s quite funny…”

“Obviously, he has been working out to impress her, even if he pretends it was ‘cause he was a bit hung up that people call him a tiny man…”

“Well, he’s quite tiny anyway… but you’re sure he has been workin’ out for her?”

“Who else than that bitch, Matt?” answers Miles seemingly annoyed

“I dunno… you’re jealous?”

“Jealous of what, exactly?”

“Jealous that Alex has been workin’ out for her and not for you?”

“Rubbish! Why do you think so? I may be attracted to men but I’m not attracted by Al! He’s my best friend!”

“Sorry! I thought… you know…  you call her a bitch, so…”

“So what? She’s a bitch if she can appreciate Alex as he is, that’s all!”

Sadly, Alex has heard the conversation, and he feels broken-hearted at the fact that Miles was not attracted by him, he feels ashamed, he has been stupid to think that with just a bit of gym he could be attractive to Miles, Miles was out his league. He decides to go to the kitchen to pour himself a drink and forget about this conversation.

Alex has been drinking and drinking to ease his mind and the pain cause by the fact that Miles will never be his. By the time he went out of the kitchen he was pretty drunk and with the vision that he had as he look up he felt nauseous. Miles was openly flirted with one bloke, well-built as he seems to like them apparently.

Suddenly the man gets closer and kisses Miles, that was enough to make Alex run to the toilet and throw up, Matt who has seen the scene follows him.

“Disgusting!” says Matt

“Fuck off! Matthew! Don’t you see that’s not the moment to make fun of me!” replies Alex angry, seated in front of the toilet.

“I was not talkin’ about you, you idiot! I was talkin’ about Miles and this guy!”

“Please don’t…”

“Don’t what?”

“Talk about Miles… not now…”

“Why you don’t tell him what you feel?”

At this point Alex doesn’t even try to deny that he was attracted to Miles in front of Matt.

“You have heard, he’s not attracted by me… even if I’ve been workin’ out…” says Alex ashamed

“So that’s truly to impress him that you have been to the gym almost every day these last two weeks?”

“Who else Matthew?”

“I’m sorry Al… But you should tell him…”

“Why? For he just toss me aside like a smelly sock?”

“Al, he’s in love with you too… why he will get jealous of this imaginary girl if he wasn’t…”

“No… he isn’t… leave me alone now Matthew… please…”

“As you want, but you know I’m pretty sure you two are just two idiots who are in love with each other but too blind to see it…”

Alex was crying now, refusing to believe Matt.

“Excuse me, but I need to go to the toilet…” says Miles to the man

“Okay, I’ll get us another drink while you go…”

Matt grab Miles has he was on his way to the toilet

“Listen Matt, it’s not that I don’t wanna talk to you but I need to pee… so …”

“Don’t you see you’re disgustin’…”

“Why? Peeing is natural mate…” giggles Miles

“You really a wanker, don’t you see you’re hurting him…”

“Who?”

“Alex, who else?”

“Why, I didn’t do anything to Al?”

“Com’on don’t tell me you haven’t noticed he has been workin’ out to impress you!”

“He hasn’t been workin’ out for me, Matt… he has been for this girl…”

“There’s no girl Miles, you don’t understand, he’s just too ashamed to tell you that was for you…”

“Bullshit! He’s in love with this bitch…”

“Dear god, you two will drive me crazy… if I tell you Miles…”

“I don’t believe you…” Miles relieves himself from Matt’s grip and goes to the toilet

As the door was closed, he knocks

“Fuck off!” Alex shouts between sobbing

“Com’on, I need to pee!”

“I say fuck off Mi!” replies Alex, recognising Miles scouse accent.

“Al?... Is that you?”

“Who else call you Mi, this bastard?”

“What? Who are you talkin about?”

“Com’on this bastard who just shag you in front of everyone!”

“Al… it was only a kiss… are you jealous?”

“yeah…” Alex whispers

“What did you say?”

“I say yeah! Yes I’m jealous!” replies Alex angry

“Why? You’ll always be my best friend Al, even if I hang out with blokes… you know…”

“I don’t want to be your best friend anymore…” he says still with an angry tone

“What?” replies Miles shocked

“I don’t want to be your best friend anymore… I want to be… more” he says more quietly

Miles was silent for a moment he didn’t believe Alex was actually tell him what he was hoping for years now…

“But… this girl…?”

“There was no girl, Mi, I didn’t want to be daft and tell you that I have been workin’ out to appeal you… it hasn’t work anyway…”

“No! Al, it has work, it has impress me… when I see you at the coffee… so much that I find it hard to look at anything else than you… but…”

“But you don’t fancy me I understand…”

“No Al!... Listen… I’m in love with you… for a long time now! Actually I have been in love with you since that day I lost myself in your eyes as you were doing your first gig in Liverpool… I fancy you since I know you Al, well-built or tiny, I don’t give a fuck I love you as you are… you didn’t have to do that to appeal me… Please… open the door now… Al… love…” Miles was crying now too.

Alex slowly opens the door looking at the floor, his face wet by the tears…

Miles slowly put his hand on his chin to make Alex look at him in the eyes…

“You’re beautiful, babe…”

He then uses his other hand to dry Alex’s cheeks, and slowly comes closer to Alex and connected their lips…

Alex slowly put his arms around Miles waist making him shift even closer, Miles let his arms fall around Alex neck and deepens the kiss, making Alex moans.

“Finally!” shouted Matt, making them jumping of surprise.

“Fuck off!” Miles and Alex say in unison.

The three then have an uncontrollable fit of laughter. 

….

When the party is over and it's only Alex and Miles. Alex takes Miles in his arms and carries him to the bed.

“What are you doin’ Al?”

“I’m only showing you that even if I’m not as well-built as this man at the beach, I can carry you to the bed too…”Alex says grinning

“Oh I see, but if I remember well… I had said “without any difficulty”…” Miles laughs

“Fuck off!” says Alex throwing Miles on the bed.

“Oh come on babe, I’m only joking… you’re my strong tiny man… and… I love you” Miles says grinning

“Love you too, babe” answers Alex with a genuine smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> My tumblr: **milexandmore**


End file.
